Bad Harry Boy
by Lingrinni
Summary: Wat als Harry overweegt om naar de 'duistere' kant over te stappen? Wat zullen zijn vrienden zeggen? (nu nog weinig, maar er komt meer ;-)) ((Kan geweld en moord bevatten later in de fic!))
1. Default Chapter

Bad Harry boy.  
  
Alle karakters etc. zijn bezit van J.K. Rowling. Niets is van mij. (Sorry voor diegene die vinden dat Harry 'braaf' moet blijven, maar evil is ook wel eens een keer leuk ;-))  
  
Harry zat zoals gewoonlijk op zijn kleine kamertje in de Ligusterlaan. Hij had veel nagedacht. Over de witte en de zwarte kant, over de Orde van de Feniks, over Voldemort. Ze vertelden hem allemaal dat de witte kant goed is de zwarte kat slecht, Hermelien, Ron, Sirius, Perkamentus, Remus en nog een paar anderen. 'Maar zij hebben hun peetvader niet verloren'' dacht Harry bitter. 'Ze behandelen me als een baby. Ik mag toch zeker zelf mijn beslissingen nemen?' Harry keek op zijn wekker. De cijfers gaven 23:59 aan. Over een minuut zou hij jarig zijn. Harry liep voorzichtig, om oom Herman, tante Petunia en Dirk niet wakker te maken, naar het raam. De uilen zouden zo wel komen. En inderdaad, daar kwamen 3 uilen aan. 'DRIE?! Een ervan is van Zweinstein denk ik, en dan nog van twee anderen.' Dacht Harry verdrietig, maar toch ook een beetje boos. Snel deed hij het raam open om Hedwig en twee steenuilen binnen te laten. Tot Harry zijn verbijstering had Hedwig geen letter en hadden de andere twee uilen allebei een brief van Zweinstein bij zich. Boos pakte hij een brief. Mochten zijn vrienden nu ook al geen brieven meer sturen? Waren het eigenlijk wel vrienden? Om zijn gedachten af te lijden las Harry maar een Zweinstein brief.  
  
Geachte meneer Potter, Tot onze spijt kan u uw carrière als schouwer wel vergeten. U moet minimaal een O hebben voor Toverdranken. Hier volgen de uitslagen van uw slijmballen:  
  
Toverdranken: E Transfiguratie: O Bezweringen: O Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten: O Astronomie: A Waarzeggerij: A Verzorging van Fabeldieren: O  
  
Verder las Harry niet. Door Sneep had hij geen slijmbal voor Toverdranken gehaald. Daar zou hij voor boeten.. Harry nam niet de moeite om de andere Zweinstein brief te pakken waardoor de uil gedwongen was te blijven. In plaats daarvan begon hij een brief te schrijven:  
  
Hey Voldie!  
  
Je wou toch dat ik me aansloot bij jou? Als je me meer macht enzo geef, doe ik dat misschien ook wel. Zorg wel dat NIEMAND, maar dan ook NIEMAND deze brief te zien krijgt. Dan kan ik nog een tijdje Perkamentus' brave Griffoendortje spelen.  
  
Harry Potter.  
  
P.S. Ruim Sneep op, wil je?  
  
Voldemort lachtte kil. Hij wist wel dat die jonge Potter op die gedachte zou komen. ''Wormstaart! Breng wat perkament en een veer! Ik moet een brief schrijven!'' 


	2. Bad Harry Boy 2

Bad Harry boy.  
  
Alle karakters etc. zijn bezit van J.K. Rowling. Niets is van mij. (Sorry voor diegene die vinden dat Harry 'braaf' moet blijven, maar evil is ook wel eens een keer leuk ;-))  
  
Een paar weken waren verstreken sinds Harry zijn brief naar Voldemort had verstuurd. Inmiddels hadden zij al een paar keer geschreven. Voldemort had een paar boeken gestuurd van de zwarte kunsten. Om geen argwaan bij Perkamentus en de andere te trekken had Voldemort ook een heel krachtige onzichtbaarheids spreuk meegestuurd. Hij was net aan het eten met de Duffelingen toen Tonks, Dwaaloog Dolleman en Remus Lupos binnen kwamen. ''Hey Harry!'' riep Tonks vrolijk, die nu mooi krullend paars haar had. ''Wat.Wat willen jul.jullie?'' stotterde oom Herman. ''We nemen Harry mee! Heb je je koffers al gepakt Harry?'' vroeg Lupos. ''Nee, ik wist niet dat jullie kwamen'' zei Harry gapend vam verveling. Dolleman keek hem doordringend aan. ''Heb je die Zweinstein brief niet gelezen?'' vroeg hij streng, maar ook verbaasd. ''Noppz'' zei Harry die duidelijk niet echt geïnteresseerd was in wat ze te zeggen hadden. ''Harry, zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om je hutkoffer te gaan in pakken? We gaan over vijf minuten weg.'' Zei Remus, proberend om zo vriendelijk mogelijk te klinken. Met tegenzin stond Harry op. Toen hij de kamer uitliep had hij kunnen zweren dat hij Dolleman ''Puberteit'' had horen zeggen. Na een kwartier kwam Harry eindelijk naar beneden. ''Waar bleef je? We zeiden vijf minuten, geen kwartier!'' zei Remus fronsend. Harry haalde zijn schouders op. ''Vergeten'' mompelde hij terwijl hij zijn hutkoffer mee sleepte. ''Hoe gaan we?'' vroeg Harry. ''Viavia'' zei Tonks kortaf. Ze had duidelijk geen zin in een ruzie. De Duffelingen leken compleet vergeten te zijn. Harry raakte de viavia aan voelde meteen de bekende ruk aan zijn navel. 3 Seconden later bevond hij zich in het hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks. ''Oh Harry schat! Sorry dat we geen brief gestuurd hadden, het mocht niet van Perkamentus!'' zei Molly die Harry meteen had omhelst. Harry worstelde zich los. Hij voelde zijn woede opkroppen. ''Hoe durven jullie?'' fluisterde hij kwaad. ''Wat zei je Harry?'' vroeg Hermelien Griffel die achter mevrouw Wemel stond. ''Hoe durven jullie?'' zei Harry harder. Ron schrok van zijn vriend. Hij had Harry nog nooit eerder zo gezien. Zijn gezicht was rood. Maar dan ook vuurrood van woede. ''Geef antwoord!! HOE DURVEN JULLIE HET HUIS VAN SIRIUS TE GEBRUIKEN! DENKEN JULLIE ER ZO OVER?! BEKIJK HET MAAR JULLIE!'' schreeuwde Harry uit. ''Harry! Harry, kom nou'' probeerde Ginny. Ze probeerde bij Harry te komen, hem te kalmeren. ''Blijf van me af..'' zei Harry kil. Voordat iemand wat had kunnen doen of zeggen, was Harry al weg. Hij was Verdwijnseld van een plek waar het onmogelijk is om te Verschijnselen of te Verdwijnselen.En dan ook nog te bedenken dat Harry geen les had gehad daarin.  
  
R&R pleasse!! ;-) (Hoe meer R's, hoe langere hoofdstukken ;-)) 


End file.
